gravity falls Dipper and Mabel adventures to the Mutiverse 3
by redcat5
Summary: Dipper and Mabel and their friend's enter the land of ooo to destroy the next Bill cipher piece. but when the next piece made the ice king even more powerful and crazier then Before. They must team up with Finn and Jake to stop him
1. Chapter 1

As the pines family travel the portal after their adventure in the one piece world. There are set out to the next world.

Soos: dude we've been traveling in this portal for a few hours. The last time took 2 minutes.

Ford: the laws of space-time is completely different. Some world take a few seconds to get to. And some take a few centuries.

Stan: What. look I'm not spending the what's left of my life in this tunnel of cosmic weirdness.

Ford: don't worry. I've program the Space-time bomb to accelerate the Travel time. We should be here in... now

then the portal edge appear the pine's family exit out of it. And at the other side. They appear at some pleasant grasslands with a giant tree-house at the center.

Mabel: wow this is a much better entrance the last one huh Waddle.

Then Waddle's just clew on grass a little bit. And roll around cutely.

Mabel: good Pig.

Ford: okay everyone. We've got to find a lead to the the next Bill cipher piece.

The two people walk to their home. One of them is a tall teenager that wear's an animal hat. And the other is a yellow dog. They notice the Pines family and then the teenager scream in excitement. And ran to them.

But when the pine family realize it. The teenager tackled and hug Wendy.

Finn: oh my glob. Oh my glob. More humans. More humans.

Dipper: hey get off her you creep.

Jake: sorry About that. We've never thought we see other humans in OOO.

Dipper: what?

Ford: oh in this world human's are endangered. And are replaced by a wide verity Of sentient creatures.

Mabel: what happen?

Ford: unknown. Sorry but we're not from your world. We are travelers from a parallel universe.

Finn: oh sorry. I let go now. But it's great to see other humans. Ever since my Dad became a cosmic being. And Betty turn into a wizard.

He let's go of Wendy.

Finn: Let's go inside to Talk.

At the tree-house. Jake made drinks for everyone. Everyone is amazed of the tree-house. And Candy is talking to Bmo. Who are amazing getting along pretty well. Because of they share the same voice and have similar personality. And Stan is eyeballing Finn and Jake's treasure.

Finn: please to meet you. I'm Finn and the Magic talking dog is Jake.

Jake: I'm 34 in Magic dog year's and I can stretch.

Dipper: much like the Guy from the Last world.

Ford: so Finn do you know anything about a piece of triangular energy. We have to destroy it.

Finn: no sorry I don't know anything about that.

Ford: huh. Well do you know anyone who's skill in science and have a lot of powerful equipment.

Finn: yeah I do. Princess bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom.

Dipper: so the people there eat a lot of candy. That's unhealthy.

Finn: no they are candy. Living candy.

Dipper: wow that's weird.

Ford: great. Let's rest here tonight. And go to the Candy Kingdom tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of hours later the Pines family and Finn and Jake are at the Candy kingdom entrance.

Mabel, Candy, Grenda,: wow!

Stan: this look's like some 5 year old's fantasy. And it's made of sweet's I can't digest Sweet's.

Dipper: okay how can there be a Kingdom made of Living Candy. There is no way evolution and make that possible.

Ford: Dipper if there's one thing I've taught you. Is anything possible.

Jake: yeah all of the Candy people are made by Princess bubblegum with her weird science voodoo.

Grenda: Question can we eat the Candy people.

Finn: No! their people like you and me.

Dipper: enough let's just get inside and meet this Princess Bubblegum.

They enter inside the Kingdom gates. And much of their surprise. It's in ruins. Most of the building froze by giant pillars of ice.

Dipper: what Happen.

Then Peppermint butler. With some Banana guards came to the heroes.

Finn: Peppermint Butler. What happen?.

Peppermint Butler: oh it's awful. The Ice King came and attack the Kingdom. With his Ice.

Ford: Who's the Ice king.

Jake: some guy who use to be human a thousand years ago. Before he wore his crown and went crazy with ice powers. He has a bad habit of kidnapping Princesses.

Finn: yeah. But He Wouldn't Attack the Candy Kingdom. He's not that crazy. And he's too stupid.

Peppermint Butler: will He's gotten more Crazy and Less Stupid. Ever Since he ate the oversize nacho.

Ford: What did you said

Peppermint butler: well it all happen last night. The ice king was digging around the Kingdom walls. For some unknown reason. Then he dug up some large glowing Nacho. Then he ate it. Despite being underground for who know how long. Then he turn Yellow and gain a third eye. And his Crown became more triangle shape, then he attack the Kingdom.

Dipper: great Uncle Ford do you think.

Ford: I do. He's got the next Bill Cipher piece. And has been corrupted by Bill's thoughts.

Finn: we'll help you stop him.

Peppermint Butler. He's also got Princess Bubblegum.

Jake: that's not new.

Finn: let's go. To the ice kingdom


	3. Chapter 3

On the way to the Ice Kingdom. The Pines family travel in the grassland with Finn and Jake. As they journey. The sun has fallen and it's now nighttime. And they have set Camp for the night.

Jake: so want to kill some time by singing songs.

Stan: we're here to save a princess and stop a multidimensional monster. This is not summer camp.

Mabel: oh come on Grunkle Stan. Look I have some Marshmallow. Non-living of course. And a book of ghost stories.

Dipper: now not the time to play around. We have to focus on our goal to destroy the next Bill cipher piece.

Finn: relax. I know the fate of all space-time depends on it. It's okay to have fun in your adventures. Adventures is what make life worth living.

Soos: dude can you tell us some stories. About your adventures in ooo.

Finn: sure. Like this one time. Where we fought a 9 headed hydra attacking the hot dog kingdom.

While Finn is talking and everyone's listening. Something was hiding in the blushes. When Ford and Wendy heard something. The pull out their weapons to defend themselves. But when it came out of the blushes. It was Marceline.

Everyone except Fin and Jake scream in terror.

Ford: get down. I'll take care of this.

He pull out his raygun. But Jake stretch his arm to Take it away from him.

Jake: hold on six fingers. That's our friend. Marceline.

Ford: your friend.

Dipper: but she a blood sucking monster.

Marceline: not really. I don't have to drink blood. It can just drink shades of red.

She pick a red strawberry from the blushes. And suck the red out of it.

Finn: what are you doing here.

Marceline: I heard what happen to Simon. And I'm here to help.

Soos: who's Simon.

Jake: that's the Ice king before he wore the crown. And started to be a insane jerk.

Marceline: who are they. I didn't know there are other human's in ooo

Ford: we're from a another universe. We came here to destroy the power sroce this corrupted Your friend. How do you know him

Marceline: he raised me when I was a kid. And I worry about him.

Ford: well the more help the better. Now let's get some sleep. We got a big day tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

As Fin and Jake and the pines family journey though ooo. They finally enter the ice kingdom. Which is even more colder. And has become scarier. With dark clouds and evil blizzards.

"this is the worst place we've been to". Said Stan. "holy Math. The ice kingdom wasn't this depressing" said Finn. "huh. We should turn back." said Soos nervously.

"no we have to destroy the bill cipher piece. It's the only way to save the ice king. And the princess". Said Ford. "but how are we gonna stop him" said Dipper.

Jake then said. "I got an idea. one of the girls can pretend to be a princess to distract the ice king. And we can punch him in the gut to spit out the magic nacho piece".

"I can do it". said Mabel. I always dream of being a princess. Please use me as bait.

Finn then said. "sorry. But the ice king isn't into princess too young". Then Mabel got disappointed. "I can do it". Said Wendy.

Dipper got was shock and said. "what. Wait. I should back you up". "me too". Said Marcaline. "I know Simon. but if he's crazier then before. It might be too dangerous.

.right". "Me, Stan, Soos, and Finn will rescue the princess". Said Ford.

Jake got excited and said. " great let operation nacho punch begin". Then Everyone split up to began their plan.

At the ice king's home. Where the ice king possess by the bill cipher piece. Has kept Princess Bubblegum lock in a cage of solid ice.

"let me go you total psycho" said Princess Bubblegum. Then the Ice king said in a spooky voice. " no way toot's you have to build a machine that's will resurrect me".

" what in the Math are you talking about" said Bubblegum. " how you'll see". Said the Bill cipher possess Ice king.

Then suddenly. A cry far in the Ice kingdom. A cry of a princess. Then The Ice king took a peek out of the his window. And see. Wendy dress in a red fennel princess dress made by Mabel. " oh help I'm lost in the snowy mountains and I can't find the right path. If only theirs a brave and noble man to guide me home.

The Ice king was Fantasied by Wendy. And flew down of his palace. And hiding behind some rocks behind Wendy. Dipper, Jake, Mabel, and Marceline. Waiting to trap the Ice king with an anti-magic net.

" come on Wendy be safe" said Dipper. Then Jake laugh a little bit. Then Dipper said "what is it". Then Jake said. " you like her do you". Then Dipper got embarrass. And Said. "what. This is not the time". Then Jake said. "listen sometime the right couple meet's in unexpected forms. And everyone ages differently. Like my kid's. They grow up so fast. Like just a couple of days. Then Dipper said. " that might work for you. Your a dog. But it won't work for me and Wendy no matter how much I like her.

Then the Ice king Came Close to Wendy And Said. " hello baby. What's your name".

Then Marceline whisper to Wendy. "lumberjack Princess". Then Wendy said. "My name is Lumberjack princess". Then the Ice king came too close to Wendy and try to Kiss her but Wendy back off a little. Dipper was So mad that he release the net early.. " you leave her alone. Said Dipper ferociously


	5. Chapter 5

Then Marciline was upset that Dipper mess up the plan. "that crazy kid" said Marciline. Then the Bill possessed Ice king got enraged. And tried to shoot ice blast at Dipper. But Mabel jump in and push Dipper away. Wendy tried to attack the Ice king. But he trap her in chain's of ice. And take her to his castle. Dipper was shock that Wendy was kidnap and scream. "Wendy no!". Then Mabel hug Dipper to comfort him.

At the ice king Castle. Finn, Stan, Ford, and Soos sneak into the ice king room. Then at her cage Princess bubblegum was happy that finn came to save her. " Finn you came. Who are the other human's" said Bubblegum. Then Stan tried to unlock the cage door and Finn said. " they are people from another world. Their here to stop a monster call Bill cipher". Then Bubblegum said. "Bill cipher?". Then ford said. "yes a piece of his remains were scatter across the muti-versl. The Ice king ate a piece outside your kingdom. And is possess by his power"

then Soos see the Ice king coming back and has Wendy. "dudes" said Soos with worry. " that ice Dude coming back. And he's has Wendy". Then Stan said. " okay we need to think of a plan". Then Princess Bubblegum pause for a second and then thought of a plan. " wait" the princess said. " I got a plan but I need some help. Are any on you have any skills in science". The Ford step in and Said. " I'm your man". Then Bubblegum said " great. We need things from his broom closet and his medicine cabin". Then ford got confuse but reluctant to do so anyway. "you got it"

then the Ice king came back and see Princess Bubblegum out of her cage. Outrage he shoot his ice blast. But Finn block it with his sword. Then Finn said. " you two go on ahead. I"ll keep him Busy." then Princess Bubblegum said as she and Ford began to leave. " okay good luck".

Then Dipper team ran to the ice kingdom's staircase. And Dipper said. " ahh man this is my fault". then Marcline said. " gee you think so" then Mabel said. " guys this is no time to fight. We have to save Wendy". Then they reach the top of the ice kingdom. But blocking their path to the Ice king is his penguin army. Then Mabel said. " aww their so adorable. And tuxedo-y".

then the penguin summon their ice spears and Attack. Then Macrline turn her hands into huge stone hammer's and pound the penguins away. Then Dipper keep's pushing the penguins away. And Jake turn his arms into nun-chucks and fend them off.

As the Solder penguin ran off. Dipper's team head to the Ice king. Then dipper said. " alright guy's let's beat the Ice king".

On Finn's team. Finn is using his Sword to block the Ice king Ice blasts. " Simon snap out of it man" said Finn. But the Ice King will not listen. And then Wendy woke up and then elbow the Ice king in the Sides. And then Ran to Stan and Soos. The Ice King is enrage. He created a aura of ice and snow that slowly freeze everything in the ice kingdom.

Soos is freaking out and Said. " my grandma was right when she said to bring a sweater"

then Stan said. " forget this. We got Wendy. Let's just ran away until we found a another way to beat him.

But before they prepare to leave. Bubblegum and Ford came back with a strange cannon with test tube growing out of it fill with strange chemical. Then Princess bubblegum said. " this will stop the ice king for sure.


	6. Chapter 6

The Ice king was still freezing everything in sight cornering Ford team. Then Stan said. "okay if that thing can beat him. Just use it already". Then Ford charge up the cannon. Then it shoot out a small pink ball of harden chemicals. It got in the ice king's mouth and he cough up a little bit of the Bill cipher piece. And the ice king is starting to lose some of Bill's powers.

Everyone was confuse. Finn said. "hey Pb. What the glob is that cannon". Then Bubblegum answer. " the cannon is reconstructed from broken vacuum cleaners and microwave ovens. And the chemicals is just stomach medicine. If the Ice king ate the Bill cipher piece. Then having him regurgitate will have him turn back to normal."

then the ice king recovered and freeze both Bubblegum and Ford. Stan and Soos panic. Finn try to grab the cannon. But the Ice king freeze his right half to the walls. Finn Drop the cannon. And the Ice king prepare to destroy it.

Then Dipper team came to the ice king room. And much to Dipper and Mabel's horror they saw For and Bubblegum frozen. Finn call out to Dipper and said. " Yo Dipp's this cannon can make the Ice king puke out the Bill cipher piece. Just aim it at his mouth".

Then Dipper try to reach the cannon. But the ice king try to freeze him. But Marcaline block his attack. She save Dipper but she got frozen instead. Dipper toke aim at the Ice king mouth fired the stomach medicine ball. The ice king swallow it and puke up the rest of the bill cipher piece. And turn back to normal.

The ice kingdom is turning back to normal. And everyone frozen by the ice king is getting unfrozen. Bubblegum, Ford, and marceline got out of their frozen prisons. Then at soon Ford get's his head together. Pull out his space-time gun and destroy the Bill cipher piece.

Then the Ice king started to get his head together. As much he can with his limited mental strength. Notice that he had guest. "okay what is everyone doing here" said the ice king. Then Jake said. " you went crazy after eat a magic nacho". Then the Ice king said. "huh that kind of sound like me".

Then Stan said. "can we go now. This place smells like penguin farts" then Ford said. "yes we have no more business here" then Finn and Jake. And the pines family prepare to leave the ice kingdom. Then Dipper walk to Wendy and said. " Wendy I'm glad your okay". Then Wendy said. " I can handle myself. But it was kind of cool you stood up for me like that". Dipper smile a little bit. Then the Ice king walk to her and said. " I wait I remember you. Your that lumberjack princess. Do you want to go on a date". Then Wendy got mad and punch the Ice king in the face. Making him lose a few teeth.

Then Dipper said. " your weren't like that when I confess to you last year". Then Wendy replied. " will unlike you. This ice guy is a total creep.

A couple of days later in front of Finn and Jake tree house the Pine family are saying good bye to the people of ooo. "Goodbye" said Jake. Then Bmo said to Candy. " we have gotten along so will it like your a another me from completely different world. Then Candy said. " yes it's almost like were cartoon characters who has the same voice actress.

Finn walk up to Dipper and said. " yo dip's before you leave. I have to know what's is human life like. Because I maybe the last human. I spend my life never knowing what kind of society humans have. Dipper then replied. " sometime Human life get's kind of boring. But some of us try to find trouble and adventure". Finn smile and said. " you and I are a lot alike.

Ford set up the space-time bomb. Toss it and open the portal to the next world. Then he said. "come on everyone time to move out" the pine's family wave good bye and enter the portal to the next world.

 **To be continue to part 4**


End file.
